


A charming prince

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam and Zayn are princes, Louis is too, M/M, fairy tale AU, kind of
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn a désormais 18 ans et doit se trouver un époux. Depuis des mois et des mois il voit défiler presque tous les princes du royaume et malheureusement, aucun ne s'intéresse vraiment à lui. Tous sont intéressé par son statut et ses richesses mais, un bon jour, le prince Liam arrive au château et Zayn réalise enfin que les princes ne sont pas tous prétentieux et désagréables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn, comme tous les dimanches matins, était installé à la bibliothèque, étendu confortablement dans la chaise qui faisait face aux fenêtres. Il y voyait presque tout le royaume qui s’étendait à ses pieds. Il voyait le petit bout de forêt qui entourait le château, puis la route de pierres sinueuse qui menait jusqu’au village, jusqu’aux pignons de toutes les couleurs et aux cheminées de différentes tailles qui pointaient vers le ciel.

La bibliothèque se trouvant du côté est du château, Zayn bénéficiant habituellement de la lumière du soleil, mais ce matin, le temps était gris. De gros nuages menaçants surplombaient le château, de gros nuages gris, tout comme l’humeur du prince en cet instant. Il voyait de nombreux chevaux et tout autant de diligences qui se frayaient un chemin sur l’étroit chemin de pierres, se dirigeant vers le château.

Ses parents avaient encore organisé un bal en son honneur ce soir, un bal dans l’espoir de lui trouver un époux et Zayn en avait plus qu’assez. Depuis ses 18 ans à l’hiver, ses parents ne cessaient de lui présenter ces princes prétentieux qui ne lui parlaient que d’eux-mêmes, et de leurs richesses et de leurs nombreuses terres, de la grosseur de leurs châteaux et Zayn n’en avait que faire.

Il savait que selon son propre statut, Zayn devrait marier un prince, mais, était-il le seul prince dans tout le royaume qui soit un tant soit peu normal? Zayn aimait lire, il aimait peindre et dessiner, il aimait visiter l’école au village pour y rencontrer les enfants. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler d’histoires de chasses ou de querelles avec un autre prince pour l’achat d’une terre non. Zayn voulait quelqu’un de doux et d’attentionné qui écouterait ce qu’il avait à dire plutôt que de passer son temps à se vanter.

Il croyait sa requête plutôt simple, mais… il fut désagréablement surpris par presque chacun des princes qui passa les portes du château dans le but de le séduire. Prince Louis était différent, Prince Louis le faisait rire et le bleu brillant de ses yeux lorsqu’il racontait toute sorte d’histoires invraisemblable était plus que fascinant, mais… Il avait trouvé un meilleur ami en Louis, rien de plus et Louis n’avait aucun sentiment envers lui non plus, aucun sentiment de ce genre en tout cas.

Ils s’écrivaient et essayait de se visiter le plus souvent possible, Louis croyant plus que tout que la personne dont Zayn rêvait existait quelque part et qu’il ne devait jamais cesser d’y croire. Dans sa dernière lettre, il lui disait même avoir croisé le chemin d’un Prince alors qu’il voyageait avec son père.

“ _J’aurais aimé que tu sois là avec moi, Zayn. Je te jure, je crois que c’est lui qu’il te faut. Il a l’allure d’un prince, avec ses larges épaules et son visage sérieux, mais lorsqu’il sourit Zayn c’est tout le contraire. Il prend vie. Et malgré l’attirance que j’ai pu ressentir pour lui, je ne pouvais penser qu’à toi. Je me disais “comme il serait bon pour Zayn celui-là.” Et je te vois, lire ces mots et lever les yeux au ciel. Mais crois-moi Zayn. Si un certain Prince Liam se présente au château, donne-lui une chance, donne-lui toute ton attention et redonne-moi en des nouvelles. Je crois qu’il serait peut-être le bon pour toi._ ” 

Zayn ne put s’empêcher de rire parce que ce n’était pas la première fois que Louis lui envoyait ce genre de lettre. Comme s’il aurait voulu être celui qui pourrait rendre Zayn heureux et comme s’il s’était donné comme mission de lui trouver le prince qui ferait battre son coeur. Pourtant jusqu’à maintenant, l’aide et les conseils de Louis n’avaient pas été très utiles, Zayn rangea la lettre dans son enveloppe, oubliant celle-ci et retournant à sa lecture, voulant se changer les idées avant le bal de ce soir.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par quelqu'un qui cognait à la porte de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu’il leva les yeux, il croisa ceux de Harry, ses cheveux bouclés retenus par un ruban doré qui s’harmonisait aux coutures et aux boutons de son veston. Harry était le principal valet de Zayn mais aussi son meilleur ami au château, la seule personne qui savait à quel point il n’en pouvait plus de voir tous ces prétendants défilés devant lui, vantant son immense beauté, mais le regardant à peine.

“Votre Altesse. Votre mère m’envoie vous chercher. Vous devez vous rendre à vos appartements pour vous préparer pour ce soir.”

“Harry, pas de Votre Altesse avec moi. Je ne te l’ai pas assez répété?” 

“Je sais mais, j’adore l’air exaspéré que tu prends chaque fois” lui répondit son ami en riant. 

“Ta mère a mis le paquet en passant. Attends de voir les habits qu’elle t’a choisis pour ce soir.”

Zayn soupira, se rappelant trop bien l’habit mauve qu’elle lui avait fait porter la dernière fois et, bien que la couleur soit plus que magnifique avec son teint, il s’était senti ridicule toute la soirée. Il suivit Harry dans les couloirs du château, écoutant distraitement ce que son ami lui racontait, étrangement nerveux par rapport à ce soir. Parce qu’au fond, bien qu’il soit un peu ennuyé de devoir encore parader devant une horde de princes ennuyeux, Zayn voulait rendre ses parents heureux, il voulait trouver quelqu’un qui pour une fois serait différent. Parce qu’au fond, Zayn agissait comme s’il n’en avait rien à faire, mais c’était seulement parce que c’était plus facile que de se morfondre dans sa solitude.

 

\--

 

“Wow” souffla Harry alors qu’il passait la porte de la chambre de Zayn, de nombreux bijoux au creux de ses mains.

“Ta mère s’est surpassé Zayn.”

Et il devait avouer que Harry avait raison. Les vêtements qu’ils portaient avaient bien sur été fait sur mesure et contrairement à tout ce que ses parents lui avaient fait porter jusqu’à maintenant, ceux-ci étaient dangereusement sobres, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d’être magnifiques.

Il était tout de noir vêtu, du bout de ses bottes jusqu’au col de son veston. Le veston était toutefois décoré de broderies et de coutures dorées, faisant ressortir le brun ambré de son regard. Il prit les petits anneaux que lui tendait Harry et les glissa à ses oreilles, avant d’enfiler quelques bagues à ses doigts, délaissant les colliers et autres parures trop tape-à-l’oeil. 

Ses cheveux noirs, qu’il attachait normalement, entouraient son visage de manière presque artistique, rehaussant la longueur de ses cils et la carrure de sa mâchoire. Il s’était rasé de près, pour faire bonne impression et en se regardant dans le miroir, la nervosité qu’il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt s’envola. Il se sentit soudainement confiant et l releva la tête pour sourire à sa réflexion dans le miroir avant de lancer un regard vers Harry par-dessus son épaule. 

“Prêt à briser des coeurs, Votre Altesse?”

Zayn lui répondit par un simple clin d’oeil avant de franchir la porte de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers la salle de bal avec Harry à sa suite.

 

\--

 

Zayn avait pris place à la droite de son père, Harry se tenant debout derrière lui, toujours tout près, comme une présence bienveillante, lui murmurant des blagues au moindre signe d’impatience de la part de son prince. Il regardait défiler les princes depuis bien trop longtemps, chacun donnant son nom et de quelle région il venait, regardant presque toujours le roi Yaser plutôt que lui, Zayn, l’homme qu’ils étaient tous supposés venir courtiser.

Harry lui donna une légère tape sur l’épaule et l’invita à regarder dans la file. Il ne restait que trois princes à se présenter et le tout dernier avait le regard fixé sur Zayn. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent ce dernier détourna rapidement les siens, fixant le sol et même d’où il était, Zayn le vit rougir en se mordillant la lèvre de manière plutôt brutale. 

Il ne ressemblait à aucun autre prince, ne dégageait pas ce surplus de confiance que tous semblaient démontrer et pourtant il était tout ce que Zayn pouvait voir dans la salle de bal bondé. Il portait une veste d’un bleu sombre décoré de broderies argentées sur une chemise immaculée entrouverte laissant entrevoir son torse musclé. Aucun bijou extravagant ne décorait ses habits et il était pourtant le plus élégant des princes sur lequel Zayn avait posé son regard se soir. Il se tenait bien droit, malgré qu’il regardait toujours par terre et ses épaules étaient larges, ses mains reposant dans le creux de ses reins. Il avait des cheveux brun clair, non châtains, très courts sur les côtés et un peu plus longs sur le dessus et quelques mèches rebelles lui retombant sur le front.

Alors que Zayn finissait son analyse plus que détaillée du prince, c’était son tour de se présenter. Il releva finalement la tête, et il fût le seul des quelques vingt princes ayant défilé devant lui qui regarda _Zayn_ en se présentant, qui offrit sa main à _Zayn_ plutôt qu’au roi Yaser alors qu’il disait venir du Royaume de Wolverampton et qu’il s’appelait Liam, prince Liam Payne, fils unique du Roi Geoff Payne. Zayn voulait garder cette main dans la sienne encore un peu, mais Liam se retourna vers son père et s’inclina, s’excusant de ne pas s’être présenté à lui en premier, mais que la beauté époustouflante de son fils lui avait fait perdre ses moyens.

Zayn voulait ignorer les papillons qui s’envolèrent alors au creux de son ventre, voulait croire que ce n’était que des mots vides, tous les princes qui l’avait précédé avaient eux aussi vanté sa beauté. Mais celui-ci, Liam, l’avait complimenté avec ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Zayn, ses joues bien roses et ses yeux brillants, Liam était dangereusement honnête et Zayn en avait le souffle coupé, n’en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles que telle chose fusse possible, qu’un tel homme puisse exister.

Alors que le prince Liam s’éloignait d’eux, lui lançant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, Zayn jeta un regard vers son père qui le regardait avec un sourire entendu, comme s’il pouvait entendre battre les ailes de tous ces papillons qui virevoltait en lui. Il sentit aussi la main de Harry se refermer autour de son épaule alors que dans sa têtes résonnaient les mots que lui avait écrits Louis : _Si un certain Prince Liam se présente au château, donne lui une chance, donne lui toute ton attention._

 

\--

 

Harry ne cessait de le regarder avec le plus grand sourire du monde et Zayn avait envie de le frapper. Une bonne tape bien ferme derrière la tête pour lui faire avaler son sourire.

“Harry! Arrête!”

“Non. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. C’est comme si les cieux s’étaient ouvert et que la lumière de Dieu avait éclairé le prince Liam.”

“Harryyyyy.” se lamenta Zayn, déposant sa tête sur la table pour calmer les battements de son coeur parce que son ami avait bien trop raison. Depuis qu’ils avaient débuté le repas, Zayn ne pouvait s’empêcher de lancer des regards vers le prince Liam et il trouvait chaque fois ce dernier déjà en train de le regarder. Même son père avait remarqué leur manège et lui avait dit : 

“Je suis content de te voir enfin démontrer un peu d’intérêt, Jaan.”

Zayn se contenta de baisser la tête pour cacher son sourire et se concentrer sur son repas même si son estomac était tellement noué qu’il n’était pas certain d’avoir faim. Il savait qu’après le repas il devrait danser avec ses prétendants. Il était loin de savoir danser et si avec ses autres prétendants ça n’avait pas d’importance, une partie de lui voulait impressionner le prince Liam.

Au moment où les serviteurs entrèrent dans la salle pour débarrasser les tables, Yaser se leva de sa chaise pour demander aux convives de se déplacer puisque la danse allait bientôt commencer. Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de Zayn pour lui donner un peu de courage avant d’aider à préparer la salle à son tour. Zayn resta près de son père, observant les convives se disperser et se préparer pour la danse. Il chercha Liam du regard, mais ne le trouva nulle part, il vit son valet, un jeune homme d’à peu près leur âge avec une masse de cheveux blonds, qui discutait avec Harry, mais le prince lui, restait introuvable.

 

\--

 

Liam faisait les cent pas sur la terrasse du château depuis bien trop longtemps. Il s’était enfui au moment même où le roi avait annoncé la danse, ayant soudainement besoin de prendre l’air. Il avait entendu de nombreuses histoires à propos de la beauté légendaire du prince Zayn mais jamais il n’aurait cru que ce soit à ce point là. Rien qu’à fermer ses yeux et imaginer la longue courbe de ses cils ou la forme parfaite de ses lèvres, le brun ambré de ses yeux, ses mains délicates recouvertes de bijoux, rien qu’à y penser Liam en avait des chaleurs.

Comment pourrait-il trouver le courage de lui parler, de l’inviter à danser s’il oubliait son propre nom à la vue de l’autre prince? Malgré le fait que Niall lui avait dit que Zayn avait passé tout le repas à lui jeter des coups d’oeil, qu’il avait vu ses joues se colorer alors qu’il baissait la tête vers son assiette en souriant, Liam avait pris la fuite.

Il devait retourner à l’intérieur et l’inviter à danser, il devait faire quelque chose il ne pouvait pas rester cacher sur la terrasse toute la nuit même s’il en avait dangereusement envie. Il entendit alors la porte s’ouvrir, une silhouette se tenait dans l’ombre, son contour dessiné par la lumière de la fête qui faisait rage à l’intérieur. Lorsque la silhouette s’approcha de lui, le visage de l’inconnu lui apparut enfin, scintillant dans la lumière de la lune : Zayn.

Ce dernier s’éclaircit la gorge et leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux dans lesquels la nervosité était présente. Il s’approcha de Liam jusqu’à ce qu’il se tienne devant lui, trop près, mais à la fois trop loin.

“Est-ce que tout va bien prince Liam? Votre valet… Niall? Niall m’a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien.”

Liam hésitait entre vouloir frapper ou embrasser Niall, quoique présentement s’il avait le choix c’était Zayn qu’il voulait embrasser, mais il était là à attendre une réponse tandis que Liam restait muet. Il soupira et regarda le bout de ses bottes, ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer que la raison pour laquelle il ne se sentait pas bien se tenait devant lui.

“Bon. D’accord il semble que vous préfériez rester tout seul alors je… Je vais retourner à l’intérieur. Désolé de vous avoir importuné mon prince.”

Non.

“Non!”

Il referma sa main autour du poignet de Zayn pour l’empêcher de s’en aller et lorsque les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent sur sa main, Liam la retira rapidement. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et dire quelque chose pour ne pas que Zayn retourne à l’intérieur, pas tout de suite, pas sans lui.

“Mes excuses Votre Altesse. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de ce genre de soirée. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de bals à mon actif, j’avais simplement besoin d’un peu d’air frais.”

ll leva les yeux vers Zayn qui le regardait désormais en souriant et il ne put s’empêcher d’en faire autant.

“Beaucoup de princes sont venus pour vous voir aujourd’hui…” lui dit Liam en détournant le regard.

“Beaucoup de princes viennent me voir depuis des mois.” lui répondit Zayn, une once de colère dans la voix.

“Oh…”

Ça y est. Comment Liam pouvait-il se démarquer si Zayn avait tous les princes du royaume à ses pieds? Il s’apprêtait à le laisser seul, à abandonner malgré tous les encouragements répétés par Niall tout au long du repas.

“Me feriez-vous l’honneur de m’accorder une danse prince Liam?” 

Quoi? Non. Liam n’avait pas bien entendu. Le vin qu’il avait bu au repas venait de lui monter à la tête d’un coup et il était en train d’halluciner. Pourtant la main de Zayn était tendue vers lui et la courbe de son sourire reflétait la même nervosité que ressentait Liam. Il prit la main un peu plus frêle du prince dans la sienne et l’attira contre lui.

Zayn passa alors ses bras autour de son cou et déposa sa tête contre son torse, tout contre son coeur et Liam ne s’était jamais senti aussi chanceux qu’en cet instant. Ils se balancèrent au son de la musique le temps de quelques chansons, Liam n’osant pas dire quoi que ce soit de peur de briser le charme.

Lorsque Zayn recula, il sembla le faire à contrecoeur, une lueur de déception au fond de son regard.

“Mon père doit me chercher. Je dois retourner à l’intérieur.”

Zayn déposa un baiser sur la joue de Liam avant de se diriger vers la porte et de retourner à l’intérieur, laissant derrière lui un prince cloué sur place souriant comme s’il venait de recevoir le monde sur un plateau d’argent.

 

\--

 

Zayn se préparait à aller au lit, Harry se tenant dans l’embrasure de la porte d’où il l’observait en silence. Zayn retira ses bijoux qu’il déposa sur la table avant de passer quelques rapides coups de brosse dans ses cheveux. Il retira son veston qu’il déposait sur le dossier du fauteuil, puis les pantalons prirent le même chemin. Il enfila sa chemise de nuit puis se glissa sous les draps.

“Harry?”

“Oui Zayn?" 

“Qu’est-ce que tu penses du Prince Liam?”

“Pourquoi est-ce que mon opinion sur le prince Liam est-elle importante Zayn?”

“Je le trouve… Différent? Il ne ressemble en rien à tous les autres princes que j’ai rencontrés depuis mes 18 ans. Je crois que.. Que c’est une bonne chose. Il me regarde moi pour une fois. Il semble m’apprécier moi plutôt que la richesse de mon père ou bien l’ampleur du château ou la richesse de nos terres. Il me regarde comme si j’étais quelque chose d’important. Il ne m’a presque pas parlé pourtant, il semblait nerveux et malgré son silence je me suis sentie important. Je sais que c’est ce que je veux depuis le début, mais… on dirait que de l’avoir peut-être trouvé est la chose la plus effrayante que j’aie jamais vécu Harry. Je l'ai laissé planté là parce que m'être écouté je ne l'aurais jamais lâché. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.”

Harry s’allongea alors à ses côtés, comme ils l’avaient fait tant de fois lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes. Il sembla réfléchir à tout ce que Zayn venait de lui dire pendant quelques instants.

“C’est une décision que tu dois prendre toi-même Zayn. C’est ta vie, ton futur et oui tout cela est effrayant, terrifiant même. Mais pour répondre à ta première question, j’aime déjà beaucoup le prince Liam et je crois que toi aussi.”

Zayn soupira puis compta jusqu’à 20 dans sa tête pour calmer les battements de son coeur et lorsqu’il se retourna vers son ami pour lui demander ce qu’il devait faire, celui-ci dormait déjà paisiblement.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn avait pris place sous un arbre, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux et son valet Harry semblait somnoler à ses côtés. Son chemisier était ouvert, offrant pour Liam une vue plus que magnifique sur ses clavicules et sa peau dorée semblait briller sous les rayons du soleil. Il pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger, formant les mots qui s’alignaient sur les pages et Liam était cloué sur place.

Si la veille, vêtu de ses plus beaux atours, le prince Zayn lui avait coupé le souffle, ce n’était rien comparer à ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant. Il semblait si délicat, presque fragile dans ses vêtements de tous les jours et ses cheveux ébouriffés, mais pourtant, Liam était complètement effrayé comme s’il se trouvait devant le plus menaçant des guerriers. 

Il voyait ses cils battre doucement, ses longs doigts délicats tourner les pages et sa langue qui venait bien trop souvent humidifier ses lèvres parfaites. Liam prit une bonne inspiration, pour se donner du courage, puis une deuxième et une troisième…

« C’est quand tu veux, Liam. »

« Niall. »

« Non, non. Tu prends ton temps. Ça fait simplement quinze minutes qu’on regarde le prince Zayn faire la lecture, mais tu prends ton temps… Je ne te mets _aucune_ pression. »

« Mais regarde le Niall! »

« Grâce à toi, je ne fais que ça, merci. »

Niall avait raison. ll devait faire quelque chose. Il était un prince lui aussi non? Il avait vu des gens rougir et perdre leur moyen, et ce pour un simple sourire de sa part. Il pouvait demander n’importe quoi à ses serviteurs parce qu’il avait selon plusieurs un regard auquel personne ne pouvait résister. Puis, il sentit une main dans son dos, qui le poussa doucement, mais fermement vers l’avant.

« NIALL! »

Le prince Zayn leva alors brusquement la tête vers eux et Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Liam eu envie de fuir, de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais le visage du prince s’illumina d’un magnifique sourire au moment il posa les yeux sur lui.

« Liam! »

Harry se leva, épousseta ses vêtements et fit une révérence devant lui avant d’aller rejoindre Niall qui se tenait toujours quelques pas plus loin. Zayn lui, le regardait, tout sourire, et il semblait franchement heureux de le voir.

« Je- je peux me joindre à vous mon prince? » 

Il vit Zayn froncer les sourcils pendant une fraction de seconde, comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce que Liam venait tout juste de lui demander. Il se déplaça un peu pour lui faire une place à ses côtés et hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr! »

Liam s’installa alors sous l’arbre à son tour et appuya sa tête sur l’écorce de ce dernier, fermant les yeux et prenant quelques bonnes inspirations, profitant du silence et de la simple présence de cet homme merveilleux à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et il surprit Zayn en train de le regarder, cette petite lueur d’incompréhension toujours au fond de son regard.

« Vous n’êtes pas très bavard, Liam. »

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger dans votre lecture. Vous sembliez si concentré sur votre livre un peu plus tôt. Vous pouvez continuer, votre présence me suffit amplement. »

« Pardon? »

« Je… Je ne veux pas vous empêcher de lire? »

Pourquoi le prince Zayn semblait-il en colère contre lui?

« Vous ne voulez pas discuter avec moi? »

« Mais… mais bien sûr, mais vous sembliez occupé et je ne veux pas vous forcer à quoi que ce soit je… Je ne comprends pas mon prince. »

Zayn baissa la tête et regarda son livre furieusement, comme si par ses paroles Liam venait tout juste de l’insulter. Pourquoi le prince agissait-il ainsi? Liam croyait qu’un personnage tel que Zayn devait être adoré, écouté, complimenté. Il voulait le faire sentir aussi important que possible, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu’il était plus que prêt à lui offrir son coeur, que ce serait un honneur même.

Il ne voulait pas que Zayn change pour lui, il voulait qu’il soit confortable en sa présence. Voilà pourquoi il lui avait dit qu’il pouvait continuer à lire, qu’il n’était pas là pour le déranger. Voilà pourquoi il l’avait laissé partir la veille, il ne voulait lui mettre aucune pression et malgré tout, il semblait en colère.

Comme pour venir confirmer ses craintes, Zayn se leva brusquement et après avoir murmuré ses excuses se dirigea vers le château d’un pas décidé, Harry sur ses traces, lançant par-dessus son épaule un regard rempli de questions vers Liam.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait encore, Liam? » lui demanda alors Niall en s’approchant de lui.

« Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. » Lui répondit le prince dans un soupir.

 

\--

 

« Zayn! Zayn, attends-moi! »

Le prince se retourna brusquement vers Harry, serrant son livre si fort dans ses mains qu’il entendit presque les pages craquer et menacer de se déchirer. Il tentait de respirer et de calmer sa colère, colère complètement injustifiée, il devait l’avouer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les simples mots du prince Liam l’avaient bouleversé à ce point.

« Il se moque complètement de moi Harry! Il ne voulait même pas discuter avec moi. Il m’a dit “vous pouvez continuer à lire” comme si le simple fait de me parler lui était insupportable, comme s’il préférait que je reste là à me taire! »

« Oh Zayn… Est-ce que les autres princes ont été à ce point désagréable avec toi pour que tu ne voies pas à quel point celui-ci te respecte? »

« Quoi?! »

« Pour une fois, quelqu’un respecte ton intimité, tes passe-temps et tu le laisses planté la, le coeur brisé et tu me piques cette espèce de crise complètement inutile? »

« Harry! Je suis ton prince tu n’es pas supposé me parler sur ce ton! »

Son ami s’approcha de lui, déposa ses mains sur ses épaules qu’il massa doucement pour l’inviter à se calmer, pour lui faire comprendre qu’il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

« Je suis, je l’espère, avant tout ton meilleur ami. Ce rôle me donne le droit de te dire que tu te conduis comme un imbécile, Zayn. Est-ce que c’est si effrayant d’avoir quelqu’un qui s’intéresse à toi pour une fois? »

Zayn se contenta de baisser les yeux et de hocher la tête timidement ; oui, c’était complètement effrayant.

« Et s’il me trouve ennuyant Harry? Et si finalement il est déçu de ce que je suis vraiment? »

« Zayn, tu ne vois vraiment rien n’est-ce pas? Vu la manière dont il te regarde, je ne crois pas que telle chose soit possible. Depuis quand as-tu si peu confiance en toi? »

« Depuis maintenant. Depuis Liam. C’est la première fois que je ressens le besoin d’être autant apprécié par quelqu’un Harry. »

Harry le prit alors dans ses bras et Zayn s’accrocha à lui comme s’il était la seule chose qui l’empêchait de s'effondrer en cet instant. Il avait envie de crier, de pleurer et de rire tout en même temps. Est-ce que c’était ça tomber amoureux? Non, il ne s’était parlé que deux fois Zayn ne pouvait pas déjà être amoureux. Pourtant il savait tout au fond de lui que c’était inévitable. Le prince Liam était différent de tous les autres, il était parfait jusqu’à maintenant et peut-être était-ce ce qui effrayait tellement Zayn. Parce que la perfection n’était pas chose possible, parce qu’il ne méritait pas quelqu’un d’aussi… merveilleux?

 

\--

 

Zayn s’était réfugié à la bibliothèque, sachant qu’il serait tranquille pour réfléchir puisqu’il était le seul dans tout le château ou presque à fréquenter cette aile. Il avait essayé de lire, d’écrire, mais rien n’y faisait, il était complètement bouleversé et ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien.

Il prit son cahier de dessin et tenta d'extérioriser ses émotions en y donnant des coups de crayon abstraits. Il dessina finalement, comme si son propre corps tentait de lui envoyer un message, deux yeux déjà bien trop familiers, puis une bouche ronde et charnue, un nez un peu gros certes, mais… tellement adorable. Ses traits auraient pu être sévères, mais le visage de Liam n’était que bonté et douceur.

Voilà ce qui l’effrayait complètement. Si le prince Liam venait à partir, à refuser de l'épouser, Zayn savait déjà que personne ne serait à sa hauteur, jamais. Il passerait le reste de ses jours à chercher dans le visage de tous les autres princes, cette incroyable gentillesse qui chez lui était aussi naturelle que de marcher ou même dormir.

Il avait tellement besoin de cette bienveillance dans sa vie, l’avait tellement recherché qu’il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser s’échapper. Depuis qu’il avait posé les yeux sur le prince Liam, il savait qu’il était tout ce dont il avait besoin et de penser que peut-être ce n’était pas réciproque, qu’il soit utilisé pour son statut ou sa richesse…

C’était complètement effrayant! Voilà pourquoi il ne faisait que fuir. Mais s’il continuait ainsi, Liam finirait par quitter le château n’ayant que faire de lui et de ses caprices.

Il referma brusquement son cahier dans un soupir et il entendit des pas s’approcher de son fauteuil, pourtant ces pas n’étaient pas ceux de Harry. Il vit le prince Liam prendre une grande inspiration avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil à ses côtés, un livre à la main. Sans un regard vers Zayn il ouvrit son livre et tenta de s’y concentrer, mais, Zayn le vit lancer un regard en coin vers lui, avant de retourner son regard à son ouvrage, ses joues maintenant délicieusement roses.

« Liam, mon prince. Je vous dois des excuses. »

« Non. Je n’avais aucun droit de vous déranger tout à l’heure. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vous ai manqué de respect et je m’en excuse infiniment. »

Il avait dit tout cela rapidement, ses yeux toujours fixés dans son roman et Zayn lui,  le regardait en souriant. Il ne cessait de s’excuser pour des choses qu’il n’avait pas fait et c’était adorable. Est-ce que Zayn cesserait de trouver chaque aspect du prince adorable? C’était comme si chaque fois qu’il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau, il recevait la plus belle des surprises.

Liam  se concentra sur sa lecture, sans un regard vers lui, mais, Zayn avait besoin plus que tout de se perdre dans ce regard de la couleur de ce fameux chocolat que son père avait rapporté de voyage l’été dernier. C’était la meilleure des comparaisons vraiment, parce qu’ils en avaient la couleur, mais aussi la douceur. Zayn pourrait écrire des pages et des pages de poésies sur ce simple regard. Mais plus que tout, il avait besoin de savoir qu’il n’était pas seul à devenir complètement fou en présence de l’autre prince.

Il fit alors la première chose qui lui traversa l’esprit. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s’agenouilla devant Liam, refermant son livre doucement et le déposa à leurs côtés, sur l'accoudoir. Il déposa ensuite une main sur le genou du prince.

« Liam, regardez-moi. »

Ce dernier répondit immédiatement, fixant son regard au sien, deux teintes de bruns différentes et pourtant tellement complémentaires. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire et Liam fit de même, mais un peu plus timidement.

« Jamais personne ne m’a traité avec bonté et respect comme vous le faites. Aucun prince n’a dansé avec moi à la belle étoile ni ne m’a dit que ma simple présence était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mon prince, parce que la seule chose que je désire est que toutes ces belles choses que vous me dites soient vraies et sincères. »

« Je n’ai jamais été aussi sincère! » lui répondit Liam sur un ton offusqué. « Vous ne voyez donc pas comme vous êtes fascinant? Comme je ne sais jamais quoi vous dire, de peur d’être ennuyeux? La seule chose à laquelle je pense, c’est vous Zayn. Depuis que mon regard s’est posé sur vous, vous êtes la seule chose qui m’importe, la seule chose qui occupe mes pensées! »

Les yeux de Zayn se remplirent de larmes en cet instant. Il n’avait pas très bien traité Liam jusqu’à maintenant et pourtant il était là à lui avouer que tout ce qu’il voulait c’était d’être digne de son temps, de son attention et peut-être même de son amour.

« Non! » S’exclama alors Liam, pourtant sa main contre la joue de Zayn et y essuyant les larmes qui commençait à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. « Je ne suis qu’un imbécile mon prince, ne pleurez pas je suis désolé. »

« Jamais. Je vous en prie Liam, ne vous excuser jamais pour ce que vous venez de me dire. Je veux seulement que ce soit vrai. »

« Aussi vrai que vous êtes le plus magnifique des hommes qu’il m’ait été donné de voir, mon prince. »

Zayn se redressa alors un peu et tendrement, déposa ses lèvres sur celles du prince Liam, pendant seulement quelques secondes, comme pour lui donner un avant-goût de ce qui l’attendait.

 

\--

 

Ils passèrent les trois jours suivants complètement inséparables. Zayn lui parla de ses livres préférés, lui montra ses œuvres et Liam lui permit même de le dessiner. Il ne cessait de rougir et de bouger, mais jamais Zayn ne perdit patience, lui demandant de rester immobile, encore et encore. Lorsqu’il lui montra finalement son dessin, le sourire de Liam était une œuvre d’art à lui seul et il rangea la feuille à l’intérieur de sa veste, tout contre son coeur.

À la fin du troisième jour, alors qu’ils partageaient leurs repas avec le reste de la famille, la main de Liam ne quitta jamais celle de Zayn sous la table. Lorsqu’il eut vidé d’un trait son verre de vin, Liam se tourna vers Yaser et lui demanda la main de son fils.

Un magnifique sourire éclaira alors le visage de son père et il déposa sa main sur l’épaule de Liam avant de lui répondre :

« Je crois c’est à lui que vous devez le demander Liam. »

Et il se leva, repoussa sa chaise avant de s’agenouiller devant Zayn et prit ses mains au creux des siennes. Il fixa ses doigts pendant plusieurs instants avant de lever les yeux vers Zayn, il semblait terrifié, comme si Zayn aurait pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit de toute manière. Cette question qu’il s'apprêtait à lui poser était la seule qu’il ait jamais rêvé d’entendre.

« Zayn, est-ce que vous voudriez me faire l’honneur de m’épouser? »

Pour toute réponse, Zayn referma ses doigts contre la nuque de Liam et l’attira brusquement jusqu’à lui avant de l’embrasser à pleine bouche, n’ayant que faire de ses parents qui ne se tenait qu’à quelques pas seulement.

Lorsqu’il recula pour reprendre son souffle, il murmura « oui » contre les lèvres de Liam et il entendit son père éclater de rire alors que sa mère et ses sœurs pleuraient de bonheur. Liam reprit son siège au côté de son futur époux, souriant comme si on venait de lui offrir le plus merveilleux des présents.

Après le repas et après avoir passé une bonne partie de la soirée à regarder les étoiles, Liam reconduisit Zayn jusqu’à ses appartements.

« Je dois retourner auprès de mes parents pendant quelques jours Zayn. J’ai quelques affaires à régler avant de revenir auprès de vous. »

Zayn hocha la tête, mais une immense tristesse venait de submerger tout son être. Il se doutait que Liam devrait retourner près des siens, pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et pour finaliser quelques préparatifs de son côté à propos du mariage. Mais c’était comme si maintenant que Liam était enfin à lui (ou presque à lui), Zayn ne voulait plus le laisser partir.

Liam vit cette tristesse se dessiner sur le visage de son bien aimé, il s’approcha alors de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de l’embrasser.

« Je reviendrai mon amour, avant même que vous n’ayez le temps de vous languir de ma présence. »

« Vous me manquez déjà! »

Liam laissa alors s’échapper un petit éclat de rire, caressant du bout des doigts la joue de Zayn, ses yeux étincelant de cette lueur de pur bonheur que seul l’amour peut apporter.

« Je quitterai demain au lever du soleil, et vous me manquerez plus que tout, chaque minute sans vous sera invivable. Mais sachant que lorsque je reviendrai, ce sera pour passer le reste de ma vie à vos côtés… Cette pensée seule m’aidera à tenir le coup. D’ici une semaine je serai de retour à vos côtés. »

Zayn retira une des bagues qu’il portait à ses doigts. Une chevalière décorée d’une pierre d’ambre que son père lui avait donné pour ses 16 ans. Il lui avait dit que la pierre lui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux et cette bague n’avait jamais quitté son doigt depuis. ** _  
_**

Il prit alors la main de Liam dans la sienne et retira cette bague si chère à son cœur. Il la passa au doigt de Liam, de ce prince qui désormais était la chose la plus importante pour lui. Il referma la main de ce dernier en un poing et apporta celle-ci à ses lèvres avant d’en embrasser les jointures.

« Comme cela, je serai avec vous chaque minutes de ce voyage. »

« Mais vous y étiez déjà. Vous êtes ici mon amour. » Lui répondit Liam en déposant leurs mains jointes contre son coeur.

Avec un dernier baiser, Zayn se retira finalement dans ses appartements, et le sommeil tarda à venir tellement il souriait et tellement son coeur semblait avoir pris toute la place. C’était comme s’il ne pouvait plus respirer, mais c’était à la fois le plus beau des sentiments qu’il n’ait jamais ressentis. Jamais Zayn n’aurait pu rêver d’un plus merveilleux prince avec qui partager sa vie.

 

\--

 

Cela faisait quatre jours que le prince Liam avait quitté le château lorsque Harry déboula dans sa chambre un matin, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux remplis de terreur. Il le prit par la main et le tira derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu’ils arrivent dans le hall du château.

Une seule personne s’y trouvait, ses vêtements déchirés et son corps remplis de blessures. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parsemés de poussière et même de sang par endroits. Il tenait son épaule sur laquelle avait été installé un bandage de fortune et Harry s’agenouilla à ses côtés, caressant ses cheveux pour tenter de le calmer, pour qu’il arrête enfin de pleurer.

Niall se tenait devant lui, complètement détruit autant physiquement que mentalement et il sanglotait sans pouvoir s’arrêter, s’accrochant à Harry de sa main libre. Il prit quelques bonnes inspirations, et lorsque Yaser les rejoignit enfin, lorsque son père déposa une main sur son épaule, Zayn entendit Niall murmurer les mots qu’il ne voulait pas entendre :

« Li… Liam a été kidnappé, mon P-Prince. Nous avons été attaqués et ils ont pris Li-Liam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais qui a kindappé le prince Liam? :O


End file.
